


Where We Left Off

by Kaced



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaced/pseuds/Kaced
Summary: This is a re-write of Adora and Glimmer's reunion in the show that puts a little more focus on the conflict that they had in S4. I tried to make it pretty canon-compliant so it doesn't mess with anything else that happens, but ahh who knows. I'm not a writer by trade so I hope you all give this a chance and enjoy it!
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 445





	Where We Left Off

**Author's Note:**

> Also this was written for a ko-fi request, so shout out to the requester!

The silence in the airlock almost rings louder than the panicked activity that had filled it just minutes before. Glimmer sits against the ship's freezing wall and presses her shaking hands together, rubbing them over her forearms, trying to convince herself that she really is here. She is safe, she's with her friends again, and they-

Neither of them will look at her. Of course they won't. How can she blame them? All those long weeks, months, in Horde Prime's captivity had given her more than enough time to relive the things she'd done, branding them into her own mind. The ways she had lashed out at her friends, wanting to control them, to quiet them... and sometimes wanting to hurt them.

And it had worked. She had hurt them. She can see it whenever she glances over at Bow - in the taut lines of his shoulders and the way his mouth presses down, thin and unsmiling. She wants so much to just reach out to him, to make things better, but where could she even start? What could she say?

And Adora - Glimmer's entire being flinches at just the name in her mind. Adora is there too, though Glimmer hasn't the confidence to even look in her direction. To try and speak to Adora after she-

_"Maybe your best isn't good enough! If it was, **my mother would still be here**!"_

The words are hot and sticky in Glimmer's memory, scorching deep. Had she even meant them? Or had she just wanted to make Adora hurt as badly as she'd been hurting? Did it even matter now? 

How could Adora ever forgive her, after that? After everything? After Catra had... for Glimmer. 

Glimmer who didn't deserve it. Glimmer who had doomed everyone and hurt her own friends. Glimmer who Adora had still come for, who Adora had pulled into the airlock, who Adora had saved. Adora had stood, stony and silent as Glimmer recounted Catra's sacrifice, and now she leans against the wall, cross-armed in Glimmer's peripheral. She was really here, she'd gone to space on... Catra had called it a rescue mission. For Glimmer.

And Glimmer couldn't even find the confidence to speak to her. To either of them.

Glimmer tightens her grip on her own forearms, willing herself to look up, to say something, to just stop shaking for half a moment and-

All of a sudden an alarm goes off on Bow's tablet and he's on his feet, leaving. Glimmer flinches at the sound and movement, then gasps, reaching up too late to catch him as he disappears through the portal door. 

He didn't even look at her. 

Glimmer only has one terrible moment to process that fact before Adora also kicks off from the wall without a word and turns to leave, unceremoniously knocking her helmet to the floor as she goes. The second movement shocks Glimmer from her paralyzing fear - she can't lose both of them, not again - and this time she's fast enough to grab true. 

Her fingers find Adora's hand and knit tight, the movement feeling instinctual for half a moment until Glimmer remembers her terror. Then it's all she can do to just hold on. How could she touch Adora like this? How dare she? 

At the contact, Adora freezes and for one horrible moment Glimmer imagines she'll just slap the hand aside and leave anyway. That's what would make sense. But by some miracle Adora just settles back. She stays. 

But she does not turn around and her gloved hand is limp and cold in Glimmer's grip. Somehow that more than anything breaks the dam in Glimmer's throat and she chokes, voice cracking on the words that are suddenly able to pour forth.

"A-Adora! When I was in there - When I thought I may never get to see you again- Never get to say.. I am _so sorry_ Adora." Tears hit the floor, but Glimmer keeps her eyes on Adora's back, willing her to believe the words. Trying to be steady and true despite the shaking that continues to wrack her form.

Adora doesn't move, doesn't make a sound. Her back is a wall, impassable and stalwart. But she still doesn't pull away outright and Glimmer finds some strength in that to keep going.

"I'm sorry for what I said, about my mom, and about everything I did. With the Heart and- and with everything. I should have listened to you. I don't know how.. how to make it up to you.. I know you must have been so mad - you must be mad at me a-and..."

Glimmer shudders, trying to force another breath through the sobs that are coming in full force now. She drops her gaze back to the floor, unable to see through her tears anymore anyways.

It's not enough. It can't be enough. She doesn't deserve to look at either of them - they'll never forgive her, not after everything she's done. Her thoughts race as her trembling doubles. What should she do?

Almost in answer, Adora's fingers twitch. Then they curl in, and for one moment she holds back - tight enough that Glimmer feels a rush of warmth through the thick spacesuit fabric.

Then Adora's grip loosens, loosens but does not let go, as she turns and somehow Glimmer still has enough daring to raise her head again. To meet Adora's eyes- To see the fury and betrayal that... 

Isn't there.

Adora looks tired and she looks terribly, achingly sad, but she isn't angry. And when she turns to put her other hand on Glimmer's, to cradle Glimmer's hand fully with both her own, she's so gentle that Glimmer's already broken heart cracks a little more.

"I was mad," Adora's voice wobbles as she speaks, betraying tears that have yet to fall. 

"And now... I don't really know how I feel. But I am happy to see you Glimmer" Another squeeze, another flash of warmth. "And I am so, _so_ glad that you're safe. Just..." 

Adora slowly extracts her fingers from Glimmer's grip, holds her hand for one moment more, then finally lets go. "Give me time, okay?"

Glimmer blinks away tears and her hands fall down to her lap, feeling emptier now than they had before she'd held Adora again. But Adora isn't leaving Glimmer behind, she isn't saying no. And she… she somehow doesn't hate Glimmer, though every thought and bad dream in Glimmer's mind the last few weeks had screamed she would.

Glimmer looks up into Adora's eyes and she cannot ask for more than that. Adora has already given her so much - rescue, safety, a place to try and begin anew.

And more than that, hope. Hope that maybe… maybe eventually they'll be...

"Okay." 

It's a start.


End file.
